


深夜情感热线

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 清水校园





	深夜情感热线

00

 

——你好，安吉，我的名字叫大卫。

——你好，大卫，请问你有什么故事可以跟我们分享吗？  
——是的，事情是这样的，我爱了上一个叫约翰的男孩。

 

01

 

约翰是橄榄球队的正式队员，身材矮小的他也算是个佼佼者，属于了不起的快攻手，抱起球后就会像是一颗子弹出膛那样飞窜到对方的球门，摔得金色短发里全是草屑和泥，为队伍争得一分，赢得全场姑娘们的尖叫。这大概是约翰·华生最光彩照人的瞬间了。

但大卫觉得他见过更好的，某些队员也同意他的看法——约翰最光彩照人的瞬间是他刚从淋浴间出来认真掏耳朵里的水的时候。

他像别人那样随意用浴巾裹着下身，圆领体恤和短袖的晒痕在奶白色的皮肤上清晰可辨，刚洗完澡的约翰脸和耳尖都粉扑扑的，他皱着眉头想把冲进耳朵里的水弄出来，认真又苦恼的样子，在周围其他事物的环绕下，仿佛被好好地隔离开了。

最后温热的水从那对大耳朵里流出来之后，约翰就会对着镜子拨弄起那头短短的金发，时不时给自己几个傻笑。

这种时候大卫等人就会偷偷观察他，装作在擦干身子抹些油或者蹬上短裤什么的。

不管任何人想和约翰有什么进展，更衣室绝对不行，否则会有兄弟们的拳头来匡扶正义，这大概是球队一条不成文的规定。

只有那些直得一塌胡涂的队员和约翰本人不知道。

 

约翰本人到底是不是那些直得一塌糊涂的类型呢？

大卫从那些与约翰有过接触的女孩身上看出来了一些端倪——要么这个万人迷的口味挑得厉害，要么他喜欢男人。

你喜欢什么类型的呢？在训练的休息时间里，大卫无数次旁敲侧击，狡猾的他甚至故意没问什么类型的女孩。

约翰正在低着头喘息，大卫看见约翰额头的汗水流到高挺的眉骨上，然后一滴一滴落下，速度是那么的快，你用眼睛根本追踪不到那滴汗液的轨迹。

大卫觉得要么自己看入迷了，要么约翰给的答案就是：“不知道，大概很奇怪吧。”

 

大卫觉得自己就很奇怪了，超奇怪，足够奇怪了。

但约翰从不会用某些女孩才会用的那种热情目光看着他。

每次从对方眼神中寻找不到任何答案。

 

02

 

——哇哦，想必这个男孩很迷人了，然后呢？

——我觉得他有点喜欢我，但没有那么喜欢我，你知道那种感觉吧。

——所以就是要努把力了吗，大卫？你尝试努把力了吗？

 

03

 

周二和周四是球队训练的休息日，周六会训练一个上午。

大卫连着问了周二和周四的晚上还有周六的下午，约翰一次比一次抱歉地拒绝了。

“你什么时候有时间？”

最后他们定了周三训练结束的晚上去看最新的007，约翰超喜欢这个，约翰不会拒绝的。

然后在周三训练进行到一半——兴致高昂的大卫刚刚创造了自己最好的短跑成绩——约翰突然想起来通知他一件很重要的事情：“我临时有事了，我真的非常抱歉，下次吧，下次我请你。”

大卫的心里下起大雨，到底是什么事呢，分明先约好的，约翰怎么就选择推掉了呢。

 

几天后约翰给他带来了最新版007的海报和明信片作为赔礼：“你留着吧，我还有一套。”

很好，约翰和别人去看过这个傻电影了。约翰可能不介意多看几遍，但大卫很介意这个“别人”是谁。

别的队员也是这么想的。

在确认这个幸运儿并没有身处橄榄球队后，大卫觉得他们遇到了球队成立以来的最大危机，约翰被别人钓走了——他的约会对象甚至不是个火辣的啦啦队员。

所以现在要走老套剧情了吗，大卫心里有个预感。

对方不会是那种梳着一丝不苟的马尾戴着黑框眼镜穿着只有奶奶才会穿的海军蓝毛线衣和毛呢长裙的女书呆子吧？

就是爱情电影里常演的那种呗，一个书呆子和全校最英俊最受欢迎的小伙子谈恋爱，或者反过来，总之就是喜欢上了书呆子。

虽然约翰离最英俊最受欢迎还差点意思，但大卫觉得对于一个老套故事来说，约翰的水准已经足够了。

 

大卫预感成真了。

 

04

 

——说起来，我还真没怎么行动。

——我想这是因为约翰有心上人了？

——我不这么认为，我觉得我只是缺少一个机遇。

 

05

 

那天大卫撞见约翰和一个黑发男孩一起出图书馆。

大卫并没有要去图书馆学习，他只是想去打印披萨外卖的优惠单。

约翰和一个陌生同学在一块，难道是学习小组之类的？

大卫满腹狐疑地打了招呼。约翰意料之中给予了热情回应，旁边的家伙意料之外露出了厌恶的神情。

“这是夏洛克……”约翰很显然没有注意到同行者的失礼，犹豫了一下，没有继续介绍夏洛克的身份。

“你好夏洛克，我是约翰球队的队员，我叫大卫。”

大卫正犹豫着要不要伸出右手，夏洛克尝试用眼神制止他一切示好的行为。

“你喜欢约翰。”

剧情的发展开始不走寻常路了，真棒。

像个男人那样拒绝，还是像个男人那样撒谎呢，大卫？

“所以呢，关你什么事？”

大卫希望自己没有戏剧化地满脸通红，他正在努力不去注意约翰的反应，有点气恼地发现这个夏洛克比他高一点点，但幸好自己比这个家伙壮实多了。

大卫也尝试用眼神来击垮对方，但说不出什么爆炸的话来，他想讽刺对方那头卷发，但是这是约翰的朋友，他不会攻击约翰的朋友。

 

夏洛克非常没有礼貌地打量了一下大卫，接着绕开他快步离去。

“你自己回去吧，约翰。”

约翰没有尝试叫住夏洛克，两个人尴尬的站在原地。

“对不起，大卫，他就那个样子。”

“没事，我知道他没有恶意。”

约翰瘪了瘪嘴，分明就是在说，他有。

“所以，关于夏洛克说的那件事情……”

“你不想谈也没关系。”

“不，大卫，我有喜欢的人了，所以，抱歉？”

大卫能感觉到自己的笑容僵在脸上，脸部肌肉仿佛做完了三组高强度硬拉那样酸痛。

约翰回报一个微笑，接着匆匆离开了。

那天大卫买了三张不同口味披萨，对着肥皂剧一边喝可乐一边全吃完了。

 

06

 

——你说对了，安吉，可我甚至不知道那个混蛋是谁。

——哦，大卫，那我劝你尽早放下这段感情。

——要是我不知道那个人是谁，我就没法放下。

 

07

 

消息很快传遍了整个橄榄球队，包括啦啦队，包括粉丝后援会。

华生已经有主了，不确定状态是单恋还是相爱，总之就是有主了。

如果再腆着脸上去问是谁的话，真的有意义吗？

大卫其实不用考虑太多这种事情，因为从消息泄漏以来，约翰已经被追问太多次了。

答案总结一下只有一层意思：对不起我不想说，反正不是你。

这是什么意思，搞这么神秘？

不知道有多少痴男怨女想去约翰那里撞撞大运：万一他的心上人是我呢？

但身为单恋时最容易产生的错觉：“他是不是喜欢我”，一次又一次被证明果然是错觉。

人们应该学会见好就收。

但大卫是百折不挠的橄榄球队员，在操场上狂跑五六圈后就又会重燃斗志。

他决定直球打不出结果就用点复杂的方法，比如四处打听。

但这做法实在太像是个小姑娘了。大卫觉得他马上就要把一年份的脸丢尽了。

那天他又在图书馆遇到了约翰，这次他是真的要去学习小组来着，毕竟马上就期末了。

“约翰已经拒绝你了。”

在所有人开口打招呼之前，那个跟约翰一起泡图书馆的黑发卷毛又在瞎说大实话了。

“……关你什么事？”大卫已经放弃脸红了，他决心硬碰硬。

“跟上，约翰。”

约翰露出为难的神色，但还是跟上了那个讨厌鬼离开的脚步。

“我们下午训练的时候见，大卫。”

“好的约翰，下午见。”

大卫一下午什么也没看进去。

尤其是那个黑色卷毛中途突然出现，居高临下地说：“告诉所有跟你有相同目的的家伙，别打华生的主意。”

“所以到底关你这个混蛋什么事？”

图书馆中只有翻书和敲击键盘的声音，大卫和夏洛克安静对峙。

接着夏洛克露出一个夸张的微笑，大卫立刻反应过来了什么。

“哦，你也喜欢约翰，所以你一天到晚贴着他，知道约翰喜欢谁了吗？”

大卫压低声音，用戏谑的语气嘲讽。他没看出来夏洛克是不是喜欢，可他不傻，能猜出个大概。

没有得到任何回应，看表情夏洛克绝对知道些什么。

但夏洛克选择什么也不说。

 

08

 

——大卫，又听到你来电了，打算放弃约翰了吗？  
——我【哔——】绝对要跟那个混蛋打一架。

——你知道我们在直播吧，大卫，注意用词啊。

 

09

 

但大卫知道最近自己可没什么功夫去找人打架，他们和隔壁镇的学校有很重要的比赛，正在加紧集训呢，大家约好如果赢了就开个派对，所有队员都要去，可以带一个伴的那种。

有个想法在大卫撞翻了好几个对方的球员抱着球攻入对方门线抢得最关键的一分时突然浮现，这个想法比胜利更让大卫激动。

他知道该怎么羞辱那个趾高气扬的混蛋了。

大卫带着全队赢下这个比赛拥抱每一个队员——包括约翰——的时候，他就知道自己的计划一定可行。

他真正需要的只是非常热情地去邀请那个卷发混蛋参加他们的派对，然后就会有人问他是跟谁一起来的，接下来的事情就不能更加明显了，约翰会被迫解释：“只是朋友。”然后那个卷毛混蛋就会在众人同情眼神的沐浴下撑完整个派对。

或者中途灰溜溜地逃走。

不管是哪个结局大卫都很喜欢。

 

10

 

大卫这次的电话没有被接通。但大卫不在乎。

 

11

 

他们开始张罗派对的事情，拉拉队长询问大家会不会带着伴儿什么的，约翰看起来惆怅了一下，接着笑着说根本不会。

大卫也跟着摇头。

下午的时候他找到了夏洛克·福尔摩斯，这个家伙是出了名的怪胎，只有约翰愿意可怜他跟他玩，想找到他并不难。

“我们这周五有个派对。”

黑发的男孩对他保持着无视的态度。

“我想你可以去，毕竟你是约翰的朋友？”

那个黑发的男孩仿佛被激怒了，他抬起脸瞪视着大卫：“我相信你不会喜欢这个主意的。”

大卫却假惺惺地示好，彰显自己橄榄球运动员宽广的心胸：“随你喜欢咯。”

其实他很担心这个怪胎不去，那么事情就会显得很可惜。

毕竟他太想看见这张不可一世的脸出糗了。

大卫决定早点睡个好觉，今天不需要给电台打电话了。

 

12

 

——深夜情感热线，我是安吉，你好朋友。

——你好安吉，我是约翰。

——哇哦，你好约翰，你有什么故事跟我们分享吗？

——说起来很不好意思，我其实不经常听你们的节目，但是我就是失眠想找个人聊聊我的男友。

——没什么不好意思的，约翰，请你继续。

——他不想让别人知道我们在交往，因为觉得麻烦。这正常吗？

——这是一个非常经典的问题，我会给你经典的回答，约翰，你自己去决定相不相信好吗。

 

13

 

第二天派对上约翰看起来闷闷不乐，大卫从他黑眼圈看出来大概是没睡好。

夏洛克没有出现，而大卫觉得分外可惜。

他凑近约翰身边聊天，约翰礼貌地回话，但是大卫知道他心不在焉。

他和约翰的聊天进行得四平八稳，大卫很满意这种现状。

接着大卫的惊喜到了，夏洛克姗姗来迟，虽然穿着死板的学院装，但把衬衫挽到手肘，解开了两粒扣子后，看起来也足够英气逼人了。

大卫轻笑起来，看着夏洛克在大家异样的注视下朝着约翰走近，约翰则是震惊地僵在原地不动。

好戏要开场了，大卫端起自己的饮料优雅地轻抿一口。

“夏洛克，你怎么来了？”面对靠近的夏洛克，大卫也不躲去一边，约翰只好压低了声音问。

很好，现在都是按照剧情走，大卫继续喝饮料。

夏洛克突然在大卫身边捧起约翰的脑袋，冷冷看了大卫一眼，接着对准了约翰的嘴唇亲了下去。

热闹的派对突然鸦雀无声，只有舞曲还在不识趣地响着。

大卫距离近到可以看见夏洛克把舌头探进了约翰的嘴巴。

他们的拉拉队员先反应过来了，用尖细的嗓音抗议这个陌生男人冲进来染指约翰·华生的举动。

大卫这才要伸手把这个登徒子拉开，想着待会必须和队友们一起把他结结实实地揍一顿。

直到大卫看到约翰也把舌头探进对方的嘴巴。

大卫差点就像个娘们那样尖叫出声了。

 

死刑。

大卫感觉自己被宣判了死刑。

已经有女孩开始哭了，哭得非常大声，夏洛克冷笑起来，大卫突然也很想哭。

约翰解释说夏洛克是他不愿意公开关系的男友，他俩已经私下交往几个月了。

具体是六个月十七天，夏洛克出言纠正，而且是曾经不愿意公开。

说这话的时候夏洛克直直看着大卫。

大卫觉得这就像自己带着球队连打了三个乌龙。

“谢谢你邀请我。”夏洛克无比诚恳地说。

纠正一下，大卫觉得这就像弄残了三四个队友后连打了三十个乌龙。

“谢谢你邀请夏洛克，大卫，我没想到你这么敏锐，某人可说他一直瞒得不错。”

约翰又惊又喜，他用代表着一生挚友的拳头锤了一下大卫的左肩。

大卫彻底被击垮了。

 

14

 

那天大卫刚想给电台打电话哭诉，他就听到电台里面熟悉的声音。

——安吉，我是来说谢谢的，谢谢你和听友们昨夜安慰我。

——不客气呀，约翰，很高兴看到你和男友的问题解决了。

——是的，是的虽然过程有点偏激，但结果…夏洛克别抢……

——约翰，约翰你还在线吗？

——我想约翰以后不需要你们了，他有问题可以直接跟我谈，再见安吉拉。

——是安吉……他挂断了……好的我们来接听下一位听众的来电。

现在是午夜十二点，大卫选择把收音机扔出窗外。


End file.
